The present invention is related to a device for splitting or cleaving at least one optical fibre.
French patent specification No. 2 399 310 filed on July 31, 1978 discloses a cleaving or splitting device in which a plurality of optical fibres are fixed by means of a clamping collar or a clamp onto a supporting sheath portion. The bare fibre ends projecting from the sheath portions are maintained in grooves by an elastic element. A cutting member constituted by a knife initiates the splitting of the fibres. In the cutting area the fibres are placed onto an elastic element, e.g. a rubber element, under which a spring leaf is located. The splitting of the fibre is performed by bending the spring leaf and the elastic element so as to exert a force on the bare fibres which causes rupturing of the fibres along the marked points, thus producing the required surfaces perpendicular to the axes of the fibres.
One major drawback of the device described in this prior publication resides in the fact that it requires, for each operation, mechanical mounting of the clamps for the optical fibres to be split.
The present invention is aimed at providing a device which allows this drawback to be overcome due to the fact that the fixing in the desired position of the fibres is effected by means that are also used for bending or flexing the flexible support.